


Adamastache on New Caprica

by cannibalcake



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcake/pseuds/cannibalcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Laura's first kiss told from the point of view of Adama's moustache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adamastache on New Caprica

The cool breeze of the night air whisked through me as Admiral William Adama turned to face the object of his desire, Laura Roslin. A half-smile played at the corner of her full, rosy lips as she spoke to the old man. Oh, how I longed for the sensation of that sensuous, shapely upper lip of hers brushing against me!

I felt myself stretch when Bill responded with a lighthearted reply, forming his mouth into a rare smile. The former President of the Colonies chuckled and drew the delicate strip of flesh that captured my attention upward to expose a set of perfect white teeth. Her eyes wandered down to fix an intent gaze upon me.

There was no mistaking the look in her eyes. She wanted me. Her generally reserved demeanor melted before me and I knew what she was thinking. This beautiful leader of a doomed people was staring at me, wondering what I would feel like against her skin. Would I tickle? Would it be pleasurable to feel me against her lips...across her sculpted jawline...softly caressing the tender flesh of her neck....

Her conclusions seemed to be positive as an uncharactaristic blush crept into her face and she awkwardly cleared her throat and moved her eyes shyly back up to the old man's. Laura quickly regained her composure and reverted back to her more familiar boldness, stepping closer and doing very little to hide the amusement on her face. "So," she began, "Why a moustache?"

Bill couldn't help but laugh at the surprising question, stretching me upward again into a grin of genuine enjoyment. "Well," he started, unable to withdraw his smile, "I just thought it was a good time for a change." He paused. "You don't like it?"

She moved even closer and replied, "Actually," she raised her fingers to lightly graze my tips, forcing an almost undetectable shudder from the Admiral. "I think it suits you quite well."

I felt a rush of air pass through me and I knew Bill was enjoying the sweet scent of ambrosia that lay on the seductive woman's breath. 'By the gods, Old Man!' I silently urged, 'If there was ever a time to kiss her, this is it!' The few moments that passed in his hesitation felt like an eternity. Finally, I began to move closer to the succulent skin that lay just beneath the alluring nostrils of the former President.

She closed the distance between us and I at last met that most appealing ridge of soft flesh that adorned Laura Roslin's inviting mouth. A feather light touch at first that quickly became more demanding as she pressed into me, smothering me with her silky caress.

Her lips parted further and I knew Bill had slipped her the tongue. 'Nicely done, Old Man!' I thought, 'Glad to see you still have it in you. I could feel the vibrations caused by a slight moan coming from Laura's mouth and I knew one thing for certain: Adamastache was gettin' some action tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction ever. Awwwwww.


End file.
